This disclosure relates to a formulation of regenerable and non-regenerable sorbents and a process using these sorbents for the removal of acid gases, more particularly, for the removal of H2S and CO2 from hydrocarbon gas through the application of a mixture of an ethanol distillation residue and an amine.
In the treatment and processing of natural gas, the removal of acid gases, such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and carbon dioxide (CO2), is of great importance for the distribution of natural gas energy to the market.
Due to their corrosive properties the presence of acid gases, such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and carbon dioxide (CO2), in natural gas fluid streams is undesirable. The acid gases are dissolved in the water that is present in the natural gas causing contamination of the natural gas and reducing the calorific value of the natural gas. As a result, there are numerous procedures available for the removal of acid gases. Those which are most commonly used in industry include solid beds, chemical solvents and liquid sorbents.